Laufey (Earth-616)
It was later retconned that Loki had been a child, rather than a baby, when Laufey was killed. The day prior to the battle, Loki had attempted to inform him of an opportunity to stealthily kill Odin prior to the battle. Laufey struck Loki for calling him a coward. The next day, after the fateful battle and Odin's claiming of Loki as a son, Laufey was left wounded, but alive. A version of Loki from the future traveled back in time to alter events, proceeded to decapitate him, stating that Laufey would never strike him again. Years later, a group of Frost Giants retrived his skull and travelled to Midgard with a Frost Giant wizard to revive him. They slaughtered many villages to use their blood to create blood ice and drag Laufey's soul from Hel. However, Odin's son Thor came along various viking ships to put and end to the massacre and he killed the Frost Giants before they could finish the spell and the skull was lost in the sea. Centuries later, a Roxxon submarine detected the energies coming from the skull and found it , taking it to a under water base During his campaing to unify the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim under his rule, Malekith the Accursed made an alliance with the Frost Giants , promising them to find the skull. After he became king and they offered an alliance to the Fire Demons, he found the Skull. The Frost Giants raided it while he entered it and demanded the location of the skull. Killing two employes, he and the third one were interrupted by the arival of Thor. Malekith taunted him that the rumors of his loss of Mjolnir were true. They battled but the Giants attacked and restrained him. Malekith took his axe Jarnbjorn and cuted his arm and let him to drown will he and the Giants look for their prize. | Powers = As a Frost Giant, Laufey possesses superhuman strength and resistance to physical injury. He is skilled in ice manipulation and weather control. He also possesses limited powers of sorcery. | Abilities = Laufey is a Frost Giant and they are not highly skilled in the arts of combat, but his sheer size and strength make him a formidable opponent even for the Asgardian gods. | Average Strength level = Laufey possess superhuman strength and resistance to physical injury. The flesh and bone of the giants of Jotunheim are about three times denser than similar human tissue, contributing to his superhuman strength and weight. He is extremely long-lived, but his life span is not as long as those of the Asgard, who have been able to extend their lives through consumption of the enchanted apples of Idunn. | Weaknesses = Heat: When exposed to extreme heat, Laufey will start to shrink in size. When he returns to the cold climate of Jotunheim he will eventually grow back to his normal size. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Laufey sometimes carried a large club. | Notes = * In Norse mythology, Laufey (or Nál) is described as the mother of Loki, in the Marvel universe he is his father. Also in mythology his father's name is Farbaut, who inspired his mother's name in the Marvel Universe which of course is Farbauti. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Laufeyson Family Category:Thor Villains Category:Frost Giants